Double AA
by Helindir
Summary: Aliza Amily has spent her entire life in her strange bubble abnormality. Surrounded by people who do not understand her, by having Asperger Syndrome and be Asexual; she will be attacked by Samuel Drake, exces extrovert and fiery inveterate. * This story is written in order to help understand both conditions. It is not a parody, or a joke, or a true story. It is a fic inspired by
1. Chapter 1

With new technologies on his side, Samuel Drake could enter slowly in the world of websites, blogs, watch videos. Soon had plagued the browser with pages favorites, the half pornographic, half cultural.

Ignorance and little care had done filled his computer with tons of virus, which forced him to look for Nathan, ask for help, and see, funny, the disgust of his brother to inquire into the virtual world that he concurred.

Fortunately, gradually he learned. He knew what not to do, where not enter, what to say and what not, as avoid sites webs malicious.

And as his life it was based on stages, he was in the time to look much soft porn video and visit pages dedicated to ancient architecture. At the same time.

Knowing the last, Elena recommended him a blog of an friend, an architect who used her spare time to dissect in details and ideas of architecture Norman, Gothic, Renaissance and Baroque.

Soon he became immersed in "Stained Glass and Arch" from one such Aliza Amily a blog extremely extensive, detailed, beautifully decorated, well maintained and with minutiae from those architectural genres, narrated an almost lyrical softness, with specific concepts and fantastic metaphors who ripped him the pornographic world for weeks.

Sometimes he was reading, into the night, in his small apartment, with the lights off and a bottle of whiskey romantically placed next to his vices smoke.

And then he lay on his bed, thinking about what he had read, the things he had discovered, and a new desire to meet the author. He longed to sit who was it was, to talk about exactly that.

No.

No, was the short and terse word he left Elena. No, was the answer to if she could give him her phone number to talk with Aliza Amily.

\- ¿What is the problem?- He followed her around the house- I will not sell her drugs.

\- No, Sam, no- She walked with a basket of laundry.

\- ¿Why not? ¿Is she too young? ¿Is she too old? ¿What?

\- It's too much… different- She looked him one second- You could not with her. It would be the worst thing that could happen.

\- ¿What is the problem? It's me.

\- Exactly, it's you. And Aliza is all, but contrary to you.

\- But…

\- The answer is still no. Sorry Sam...

Samuel ran home, a little angry by the negative attitude of her sister in law. He smoked in the dining room, with smoke filled to the ceiling, and his computer on.

He was a maniac about things like that. He hated not knowing something and he hated when someone denied that something.

The author of the blog had greatly interested him for his knowledge on the subject. It was very rare to find an architect expert in these types of constructions, which left the basic idea to copying the column angles. She was an analyst. She sought the why, romantic from each curve of a dome, the why dismal to the Gothic corners. She considered that the constructions were large pieces of art, and as such, they should have their hidden metaphor.

And he had never seen that in anyone. He had never seen such physical fascination, so carefully. That filled him with curiosity. Should talk to her, he should hear her theories, he should see the eyes that were reviewing the walls of the churches.

But he had no way to convince Fisher. She did not tell her nothing more than "No", or why.

Even worse, the blog is not updated. There used to be a new entry every two days, and extensive analysis once a week, but after four days, there was nothing new. For a moment, he worried that something had happened to her. If Aliza was a fan of that, it should not be normal for her missing.

\- ¿What?- Elena looked at him.

\- That ¿Aliza is okay?- He asked again, worried.

\- Yes ¿But why you ask that?

\- She has not written anything in four days, I do not know, maybe she feel bad or something.

\- Samuel- She stopped him- Stop. I do not know why you've obsessed, but it is not healthy.

\- You give me her phone number ¿You want? So I stop obsessing.

\- ¡No!

\- Seriously, I want to talk to her, please... I do not care as she is, but I've never seen anyone with such passion.

\- No. Precisely. No.

Drake was almost angry. He had met someone medium with the same mentality, and she denied as he had been denied his freedom years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

For Samuel, it was something personal. He began looking for Aliza, in the web, fumbling, seeing that actually had quite little. Their social pages were virtually empty, wich contained only professional information.

Just when he thought to send her a private message on her blog, he found a recent news where her name appeared. It was referred to the public opening of an old building, construction of early twentieth century, that was in restoration for years, and wherein Aliza Amily appeared briefly from a monumental list to collaborators, as an assistant restoration.

The building would open in a small public event for all concerned, in a couple of days. It was the right time. She would be there, he was sure of that. And he was sure he would not tell Fisher.

The building opened, recovered, whole and a little newer, with low turnout. And it was more than obvious, most were those who had worked on its restoration.

Drake approached a guy that seemed serious and professional, and that surely was one of the top managers of the work. In addition to falsely praise but with elegance, he asked directions to give him to Amily, pretending to be an anthropologist looking for some information.

He indicated where she would be, away from the crowd, in a rear area of the building that remained to restore minimally.

He walked, thinking, watching the rear, without people, except a figure. A woman. His heart gave a little leap warm.

He walked slowly, looking her, absurdly white skin as a spirit freshly fallen on earth, something plump, tall, matted hair short and curly, like a sponge copper wires. Simple clothes, jeans and shirt, a black backpack, a folder full of papers.

She carefully looked at a brick ledge, which contrasted with her papers, and looked again.

\- ¿Aliza?- He asked, quite close.

The woman gave a slight jump to the opposite side, almost like a rabbit avoiding an eagle, and she stared him at the face for a second, through a round adorably lenses in her big brown eyes. She was not the most beautiful or young woman in the universe, but she was unusually curious to see.

\- ¿Y-yes?- She murmured shyly.

\- I did not want to scare you, sorry. Hello- He smiled broadly, approaching with outstretched hand- I'm Samuel Drake.

\- Hello…- She took his hand, very briefly, before returning to hug her notebook, one step back.

\- I am delighted to meet you, really. I tried to reach you several times, but there is nothing you anywhere, i mean, you don't even put a contact email. I was about to send you a message direct to your blog when I saw this place opened.

\- Emmm... thanks...

For a moment, Samuel stood there, close, staring, smiling, waiting for something. Only he saw her stand still, look him very occasionally and set aside her eyes every time she clashed with him. That seemed odd, so he returned to scold.

\- Your writings are truly amazing- Samuel again approached, gesticulating energetically- ¡Seriously! I never saw anyone write about these things like you do. It would be really fantastic we could go to a bar and to talk about it more comfortably, you and I ¿Do not you think?

\- I…

\- ¿You know what? Give me your phone number, I'll call you or send you a message, so we can arrange time. It may be this week if you want.

\- N-no... I can't...- Aliza muttered, walk off.

\- ¿Why not? ¿Why do you go back?- Samuel laugh- I will not bite you. Well, unless you ask me ¿Don't?

She looked at him laughing, before walking away with a frightened trot.

That was very strange to Samuel. Something had frightened her. ¿But what?

\- ¡You are a stupid!- Elena huffed, entering in the Samuel department.

\- ¿What? ¿Why? ¿What did I do?- He looked at her, confused.

\- ¡I told you you to stay away Aliza!

\- ¿How do you know that...?

\- ¡Because she said it, you idiot! ¿Do you think that there are many Drake here?

\- Well… But I did nothing, I just went over to say hello, asked the phone number... In addition, she is quite pretty...

\- Stop- Elena sighed- You can't get close to Aliza in that way. She is not like you or me. She is… different…

\- Yeah, a little shy.

\- No, it's not shy, idiot... She has something called Asperger.

\- I've never heard of that...

\- Yes, I realize. She has difficulties interacting with other people...

\- In her blog she writes wonderfully, she does not look it.

\- She writes well, she is intelligent, yes... Shut up and listen.

\- I am sorry…

\- It is very difficult to her to understand what subject they want to talk others, she can't tell when someone is bored, she does not know console... She is very naive, very gullible, very scary, does not like strangers touching her or get too close, look in her eyes.

\- Oh...- He began to realize his mistakes.

\- She is very rigid with her routine and her personal interests, she does not like talking, is physically a little bit clumsy… But she is not dumb, is very intelligent, incredibly skillful to see details and patterns, she understands the animals better than anyone, is very careful with things, very responsible, very fast to work.

\- You mean… I approached wrong...

\- You scold her in a public space, you came beyond what she considers convenient, you pressed her it to give you her number...

\- ¿What I do now?

\- Nothing. You fuck yourself- Fisher arched shoulders- Only for her accept you, you need some time, and above all, she first have to make friends with you, as a thinking, before human. Attack as if you were a fool, It was a blunder.

It had been a gaffe huge, giant, monumental. All thanks to be too hasty.


	3. Chapter 3

Drake was taken entire nights reading about Asperger, learning, thinking of all the mistakes he had made in less than a minute.

He read the new entries on her blog, clean and deep, as always.

In his mind he was turning the idea that Elena had told him... "First she have to make friends with you, as a thinking, before as human. "

Wondering if what he was doing was right, he registered on her page, and he put himself the nickname "Sir Anthropologist", before starting to leave successful comments in virtually all her posts. He was not faking anything, he really was interested in the topic and really he had things to say. Only he omitted that he was this such Drake who had attacked her afternoon.

And for several days only he wrote, entry by entry, even giving rise to architectural discussions with other members of the blog. Even when Aliza never answered anything, it was obvious that she read everything, as she used to put new entries to originate ideas in the comments, or even explanatory ideas of a series of messages where someone said he did not understand something. She read everything.

The page also had options to chat with other users, and he had already been occasional talk with anonymous as "CurrentCoin4", "CrazyColumns "or" Fabiola1990".

But no the manager. AlizaAmily never seemed to start any chat with anyone, so he had been told the few with whom he had had contact. And she was damn elusive.

Samuel tried be even more dedicated, taking the audacity to learn new information about their favorite constructions, trying to highlight.

Each "Plup" of the message window make him jump. And each was more of the same. Other people.

He had initiated a controversial and magnificent discussion about Gothic cathedrals, his vision of the same and the fact that they were a crude representation on human sexual game. And a few hours later, the "Plup" did boringly close to the screen.

AlizaAmily: Interesting your theory, I had not noticed that. I request permission to mention you as a source for an upcoming writing.

Drake smiled like a big kid. Aliza had written. God, his hands were shaking.

\- You are perfectly free to mention me- He wrote quickly like Anthropologist Sir, thinking of the right words- I praise have overcome for the first time, your amazing powers of observation.

He stood still, waiting, thinking he had been maybe too effusive, maybe too pedantic, meybe too bland, maybe too hasty.

\- For your comments on my posts, I know you've passed me a while ago- Answered AlizaAmily- I'll take that as a challenge.

¿Was that possible? ¿He was chatting with Aliza Amily? He had to be careful not to invade her.

\- I first thought that not you read comments- He wrote- But I saw entries where you were explaining things we had only spoken there. ¿Any particular reason?

Gosh, maybe if that had been too much.

\- No.

He stilled. A No, short. He stared, in case she decided to continue, with eye stuck on the tiny black bar, appearing and disappearing as the passage of a train. A mistake.

\- Only do not call my attention comment comments- She continued, relieve him- Yours yes. The last one was revealing. I had not seen that detail. ¿The entrances to cathedrals as an allegory of female reproductive organs? ¿The pillars as phallic representations? Subtle. Subtle and daring.

Samuel laughed softly. Behind her eloquent words, there was even humor.

\- ¿You did not see a detail?- He dared to answer- Now that's strange. You seem to see the universe under construction. ¿Are you sure you do not skip that, on purpose?

\- Haha. I would like that.

¿"Haha"? ¿He had AlizaAmily laughed? ¿Or he was dead?

\- My fault observation is due to subject itself- She continued- It's hard to me see that kind of sexual subtleties. Really impossible. Maybe there was a painting of an explicit sexual act, in a wall, and I would never have noticed if nobody tells me.

\- That is new. I did not think you had defects.

\- I do not really know me. My brain ignores these sexual issues. Ignores because do not interest me.

Now he must be careful. He had read that Asperger was pretty bad communicating emotions face to face, but slightly improved with written communication. But neither should force too. Aliza was like an oyster: the only way to see her inside was letting her opening alone. Any attempt to forcé her, would it closed and open too long after.

But he could also run with the flow. If she had mentioned the subject, it was because somehow, she was interested in dealing with it. Should flow with the tide.

\- ¿Is it too presumptuous of me, ask if there is any particular reason that you are not interested in these issues?- He dared to ask Sir Anthropologist.

\- I'm not interested the same way I do not care the mathematical relationship of odd numbers to infinity. Interests. And the sexual theme really do not care. It is called Asexuality.

"Oh God," he thought. Another term that unknown. He was going to look away, but thought go with the tide.

\- I am ashamed of myself- He answered- I do not have any knowledge about that. I deeply regret. And it would be an honor to educate myself with so eloquent teacher.

He waited. Nothing. She did not answer. And after half a minute, she did not respond.

\- It's a complicated issue- Finally answered AlizaAmily- Extensive. And being midnight, I think it's a little late to start a paper on that. Another day will be. Plenty of rest, Sir Anthropologist.

\- That your rest is deep and restful- He answered, sad.

The small green icon turned gray. Aliza was gone. And he desire banging her head against the keyboard, if that does not break it. He had pushed too hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Drake returned to spend another whole day delving into internet and reading comments, articles, theses, everything related to asexuality. And the more he read, more desires to asking things grew in his mind. There were things he did not understand, things he do, things that even shared.

And another couple of days he stared at the small gray sphere, in the anxious waiting for turned green.

Was still drying his hair, after bathing, when the "Plup" called him. He ran naked to the computer and he was glad to see that AlizaAmily had written. He was glad to various parts of his body.

"It's not midnight" said his interlocutor.

\- Right, it's early- Anthropologist Sir replied.

\- ¿Do you want me to explain what was half?

\- Truthfully, I was reading about it. A really fascinating subject. But still I have a lot of questions, but I do not wish importune to you- He finished writing to run to get his clothes in the bathroom.

\- Curiositas est via ad scientiam...- He read while he is putting clothes on the table.

\- Curiosity is the way of knowledge ¿Socrates?- He wrote an answer.

\- Very good. Ask.

¿Ask? Samuel stood still, with the pants in his hand. ¿How the hell he was going to ask something without sound frivolously invasive? ¿And with that should start? ¿With something very technical, with something very personal? ¿A little of both?

\- Well…- Samuel began writing- I know that in your case, there must be a considerable reduction on sexual interest. But I know that this reduction may be total or partial. ¿What is your case?

\- Total, but it depends.

Short. Aliza was not comfortable.

\- ¿Depends on what?- He inquired, daringly.

\- From what or who we're talking. It makes me sick to see how women parading unclothed for a little attention, disgusts me that on TV they sold everything with erotic format, porn seems like a waste of time for me. I understand the social and psychological issues moving the world toward that, but really I do not understand why so marked an interest.

\- For the majority, sex produces a satisfaction that practically justified so much squandering of eroticism.

\- ¿It is necessary that a scantily clad actress suck the lid of a perfume to promote it?

Drake, who was standing to button his shirt, had to sit to laugh more comfortably without fear of falling. Hell she was funny.

\- I am sorry. That has been so successful and comic I had to stop for a second. But speaking of absurd eroticism, and I hate to ask this but... ¿Do you even know what it feels like?

\- Once. It was good, but I can no longer do so.

\- ¿Why not?

\- Because within asexuality, there is a gray area, where different categories are mixed. There are many kinds, but highlights are the Graysexuals, they feel sexual attraction on very rare occasions. The Akoisexuals, who are sexually attracted only when sentiment is not reciprocal. The Demisexuals, only feel attraction when they have formed a strong emotional bond. I am part of that last group. I have to fall in love to feel sexual attraction. And that is the problem.

\- ¿Is hard to you fall in love?

He regretted writing that right at the time of sending it back. It was too personal, and also already he knew the answer.

\- Not really- Aliza answered.

¿What? That was the opposite of what he thought.

\- ¿Where is the problem?- He asked.

\- In that I do not fall in love with anyone. My mind is very complicated, specifically need the perfect man for my brain. And does not exist. And besides, I must be realistic with the facts: I'm ugly.

Drake wanted to bite her those white cheeks he had seen. She was not ugly, she was strange. It was like watching a koala for the first time in life. An adorable koala shy and white.

\- Some believe that the Gothic cathedrals are ugly. You and I both know that's not true. There is only one branch of tastes. For someone, surely, you re ugly, for another, a Gothic cathedral.

\- Einstein said that everything is relative, as well as your opinion.

He laughed again, buttoning his last button of his shirt.

\- Let's get back to the important ¿Why your ideal man don't exist?

\- Because my ideal man is intelligent. I removed much of the population with that. My ideal man does not try to fix my Asperger's or my Asexuality. The population is reduced to zero. And why I'm not looking for my ideal man. And even when I found him, It must be that the feeling be mutual. There is no mathematical chance.

\- ¿Was not that mathematics don't interested you?

\- Neither sex, and we're talking about that ¿No?

\- Touché.

\- My problem is not "talk" that by "here" my problem is to talk face to face without me an anxiety attack.

For most of the day, Sir Anthropologist and AlizaAmily maintained a pleasant virtual conversation. Almost she did not seem the same woman had go back in front of him that time.

The talk is repeated day after day, evening after evening, for about four weeks.

The words were a little less protocolic and prayers were less structured, sign of freedom that was growing between them. They had enough personal information exchanged. Drake said his interest by certain cultural things, his time in prison, his travels. He read about her particular interests, her only love affair poorly finished, her frustration because the world saw her as a quirky animal with inentendibles mental disorders, how much that drained her wishes to talk with more people, her loneliness, her shyness with strangers, and her relief to be written with someone who not pigeonhole her in a social drawer.

It was late, when she emphasized how advanced the time, Samuel threw himself into the pool of decisions.

\- Tomorrow will be an exhibition of architectural photos in the museum- He wrote, almost trembling- I'll go see what's good. ¿Do you want to come with me? So, if someone tries to talk unexpectedly to you, I will be able to stop him in time...

He remained static, without breathing, waiting for the answer. By God, she hurry, or he will suffocate himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"To what hour will you go?" Sir Anthropologist read.

Samuel celebrated a moment, he had done it.

\- The exhibition opens at five in the afternoon. I will go at six- He wrote, trembling.

\- ¿And how will I know who you are?

\- I'll go with black pants and white shirt. I'll put a blue scarf in the shirt pocket and I will have my lighter always in the left hand.

-Ok. I will try to go. See you tomorrow.

¿She will try to go? He looked at the gray ball off. ¿What had happened? ¿Does the imminent encounter caused her anxiety? Well, he also had anxiety now, but to the other style.

Sir Anthropologist slowly ran in all photographic exhibition. There was a reason why he had chosen that place as a meeting place, and it was that nobody was interested too much. That was evident as he watched the pictures, with his lighter in his hand. Hardly if there were four people in the huge space.

"¿Sir?" Said a shy female voice behind him that did him turn. Maybe he should not have do it. She looked at the blue handkerchief and then his face, to go back. She had recognized him from that time.

Aliza froze slightly. In addition to extra difficulty the Asperger gave her, now she had to add the strange feeling that she had been duped, and maybe even harassed.

\- Aliza- Samuel immediately set aside, looking at one of the photographs.

So he would ensure less intimidating.

\- I know, you must be thinking a thousand things- He said- I'm Sir Anthropologist , I'm Samuel Drake.

\- ¿Why?- She came down to herself, staring at the floor- ¿Why did you lie?

\- I never lied to you. Always I told the truth. I wanted to meet you, and the first time I did it wrong. I'm sorry for that...

\- You could have said it...

\- That first impression even affects you- He looked slightly- I wanted you to meet me without fear.

\- Leave me alone.

She made a feint to get away, but Samuel stopped holding her hand, quickly. Terrible mistake. Amily shook off immediately, scared, against the wall, as if the ultimate reason for that men, was hurting her.

\- I am sorry- Samuel realized that- Lord... I'm sorry... I do not want to hurt you, really.

\- If you come near me again, I will denounce you- She stared at him, despite her reluctance, with angry eyes.

The woman away from him, leaving him alone, standing, like silhouette of a bad painting.

\- You are idiot- Murmured Elena, seeing him walk in her home- A deep and incompetent idiot. ¿What did you expect to happen?

\- I did what you recommended... I became friends with her like Sir Anthropologist...

\- ¿But why? ¿What the hell moves you to do all that? To Aliza takes years to trust seriously in someone ¿Why her? ¡Leave her alone!

\- ¡I can't!- He faced her- ¡I fell in love with her! ¿Alright?

\- No, you don't fell for her, you are obsess ¡You want to always be certain you can have any woman you want! ¡You walk out at night, to seek a target, and do not stop to sleep with her! ¡And Aliza is your harder goal! ¡Selfish narcissistic!

\- ¡I do not want to sleep with her! ¡She is asexual!

\- As if that will stop you. You slept with married women and even on the edge of legality.

\- It is different. I want to talk to Aliza, I want to hear what her think, what do her feel…

\- She has Asperger, she is not going to tell you that she feels like nothing ¡Understand it!

\- ¡I can wait!

\- Heaven- Fisher walked by the place- Seriously, Samuel, leave her alone...

\- ¿Why you protect her so much? She is an adult, she knows what he does. I want to be with her, be her friend at least ¿Why do you try to avoid that? I do not want to hurt her.

Elena looked at him a moment. Something was true, he wanted all, less harm her. And she did not know very well why she was overprotective with her friend.

\- I've seen too many people going over her- Elena murmured- Treading her innocence, skill and patience. I have seen hundreds of possible friends treat her like a circus freak, always forcing her to go, to talk with strangers, to sleep with one... And I've seen her wear for that. Aliza is not alone because she wants to, she's alone because she is tired that they see her first as Asperger or Asexual, before a human being who thinks and feels in her way. Maybe, I do not want you to be one more of the list.

\- And I do not wanna be- He approached- I talked to her, in chat, where she have been told me many things, even are very funny.

\- I know…

\- And me…- He murmured- Even if it takes years, I want to talk to her, get to the point that we have enough confidence to put my fingers in her curls, try to translate her fears, that she can looking me in the eye without be like a frightened dog. And she needs that. ¿When was the last time you saw her comfortable with someone?

\- Not even me.

\- Her problem is to relate to people, but it does not mean that she don't need this.

\- Well…- Fisher sat- Try it… But if I find out that she suffers because of you, I'll rip the tattoo with a fork.

Samuel smiled sheepishly. In that case, he rip himself.

Barely he had reached his house, he turned on his computer, fully prepared to leave her a long message apologetically and ask to resume the conversation. But something was wrong.

\- ¿What...? No... No...

Drake checked the computer, reloaded page for several minutes. "Stained glass and Archs" had been discharged. Aliza had eliminated her blog, rennet. A page so well prepared and enriching, with almost a scientific utility, away.

¿And now that?

He sat, in the dark, looking at the blank screen with the error message. Aliza was intelligent, she knew that the only way he had to contact her, It was out there. So, now, she had left him completely out of her life.

Samuel thought of her. In her writing, her eloquence, her sarcastic humor, her big brown eyes they were always looking on other place, her bright curls like wild vines, her lips, her outline, her skin white silk.

He recalled each dialogue that he could not re-read, every joke, every analysis, everything she had told herself. Her interests, her hobbies, her only carnal relationship, her tastes.

He felt an enormous desire to hug her soft figure, feel her heat, to tell her that everything was fine, that he would be with her forever, could relax, could tell her wanted.

Now there was nothing, only memories.


	6. Chapter 6

Aliza was looking at her computer. Behind her round glasses, her eyes were studying the letters, the phrases, the concepts that had arisen and happened with Sir Anthropologist, or Drake, the false.

She kept looking at the public off button, activated, so that no one could enter in her beloved blog. She had no desire to start any talk or write about anything.

She wrapped herself a little better with her black shawl and she looked at her coffee carafe, empty.

Everything was so complicated. And always she hated everything was so complicated for her. She reviewed the conversation again, trying to read between the lines. She knew that these things always overlooked, She knew she never saw hints.

She thought Drake and in that dark motives they had moved him to have done all that. ¿Why so much effort? ¿Why such a mania? ¿What motivated him to pursue her? ¿Was he a madman, a murderer?

She remember the few times she had seen him. He was too direct, too invasive, too energetic, too extroverted. Crazy maybe. Murderer, not so much. If he was dangerous, Elena had told her something.

¿Did he want to be his friend? Impossible. Nobody befriended with her, much less with such much interest.

The bell of her door made her jump. She felt anxiety grab her chest. She hated unexpected visitors. She got up, with the heart pounding in her throat, through her tiny house filled with decorations. She looked through the peephole, and saw something that forced her to hide against the wall nearby. Sir Anthropologist. Now she was afraid. ¿How the hell had given with her?

\- I'll… ¡I'll call the p-police!- Amily threatened, terrified- ¡Go away!

\- ¿Can I talk to you, please?- Samuel tried to sound as smooth and friendly as possible.

\- No.

\- ¿Why not, Aliza?- He thought, concise and direct.

\- Because I do not want to talk to anyone, much less with you. ¿How did you find my house? ¿¡You are following me!?

\- Elena gave it to me.

\- Go away- She reduced with fear.

\- You know Elena ¿Do you think she would give me your address easily? ¿Do you think she would give me if I was dangerous?

\- I do not know. Go away.

\- I just want to talk to you Aliza ¿May l? If you feel more comfortable, I can get into your bathroom, close the door and you talk to me from outside.

\- ¿Why? ¿Why do you want to talk to me? ¿Do not you have anything better to do?

\- Because I want. Because I think you're worth- He put his hand on the door- Aliza... Please... I'm still Sir Anthropologist... And you were not afraid to him ¿True?

\- I do not know…

\- Do not force me to come every day. I just want to talk a little... I want to show you that you can trust me... Remember that Elena gave me your address, if something happens to you, she would accuse me.

A moment later the door opened slowly. He came in, noting that she was behind the door, in position to run if was necessary.

He stood, still. He should move as if she were a fearful and caged animal.

\- ¿You want to lock me in the bathroom or I can sit on the couch?- Drake asked, without looking at her.

\- Couch.

He gently sat, even without looking at her, giving her space. Like any introverted, she should approach, not him.

\- Nice house- Commented Samuel- I thought you would live in a room Gothic style.

\- Np…- She replied tersely, leaning against the door.

\- I know this is difficult- He went without looking her- And maybe you're analyzing everything I say and do, looking for ideas between the lines. I will not do that to you. If I say something, I'll say it straight. Or nearly so, at least until you feel comfortable that you let me look at your face.

\- I do not understand why.

\- ¿Why were you talking to me for chat?

\- Because it was... interesting. I think…

\- ¿Why it can not be interesting now?

\- Because am I not writing now. I speak for the fingers.

\- ¿Do you find it very difficult to talk to me now?

\- A bit. You're not a stranger at least. But just give me anxiety.

\- ¿Why?

\- Because you ask too much.

True. Samuel remember that he could attack her space also verbally.

\- I am sorry- He smiled faintly- ¿You want to ask?

\- ¿Why are you here?

\- Because I wanted to send you a message asking forgiveness, but you closed the blog and you did not leave me no choice. By the way, sorry.

\- ¿Sorry for what?

\- Not to say that it was Drake, by the way I scolded you the first time.

\- ¿Do not you apologize for lying?

\- I told you, I did not lie. All that being said Sir Anthropologist, is real, everything. I swear.

\- ¿Why me?

\- Because… you interest me.

\- I do not understand…

\- Because I'm in love with you- He looked at her.

She saw static, against the door. Her face was a sculpture, without emotion or a minimum sign what would come out of her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

\- No. You're not in love with me- She murmured.

\- Yes I am.

\- I have said no- She got mad- It's happened to me a thousand times. Every time someone hears I'm Asexual, immediately try to sleep with me as if I needed a cure.

\- I do not…

\- And the same with Asperger's. I am not dumb, I'm not broken, I do not need to fix me. I not need you to fix me.

\- Do not want to fix you, Aliza, I just want you to feel comfortable with me.

\- ¿¡For what!?

\- To speak with you, freely.

\- ¡I do not want to speak freely with anyone!- She approached him angrily- ¡Understand it!

That was something unusual. But it happened. Anger could briefly unclog her condition and make her more fluid in emotional issues.

\- Calm- He stood up- Beyond what you have, you must want someone to listen you from time to time, or even feel that someone appreciates you. I can do that.

\- Fuck you- She hissed, snorting, fighting her urge to give- I'm tired of idiots like you. I'm not a goal, I am not the final mission of a video game. Go away.

\- All right- He took a step, noticing her give slightly under pressure- I'm leaving from here, but I will not go in your life. If you reopen the blog, I speak to you daily as Sir Anthropologist. And even so, I will come every day, even so you tell me if you sleep well. Until you understand that I do not consider neither a target nor a mission. I like you, really. You're... different from the others. Funny, successful, intelligent as any. And I cherish every word that you say, every time you see me to the eye. Have a good day, Aliza...

Gently he walked to the door, seeing how she left it prudentially, as if it were an opposite magnet. He put his hand on the doorknob before looking her almost directly.

\- I will not give up on you- He said.

Aliza saw him open the door and leave. It was when she could breathe normally again.

¿What the hell want that guy? ¿Why so much interest on her?

The damn Drake showed a prodigious insistence. Every day appeared on her blog, asking as she was or whether she had eaten. And in the afternoon, almost always at the same time, he banging on the door. Everyday. Religiously.

At first she ignored him completely, but day by day, she began to get used to. Aliza knew that just entered in her blog, Sir Anthropologist appear, and would appear physically hours later. Gradually she began to answer, very briefly first. Albeit slowly she beginning to accept him. And even more, the substantial difference between Sir Anthropologist and Samuel Drake, that had shocked her at first, it gradually faded, to the point that she could now notice it really was the same guy.

With the smooth passing of the weeks, the dialogues became slightly more extensive, and virtually his presence don't caused her anxiety. Especially since she realized, that if he wanted to hurt her, he had done yet.

No one could blame her. Drake seemed physically the typical man fresh out of jail, with his tattoo and his muscles, the way he move, the way he look, his facial lacerations. Anyone would expect him to decide hit a random citizen.

That was relatively new. Aliza had very few friends, almost all women, as Elena, but almost any man. The pair almost friends she had, they were architects, shy and reserved. She never had as a friend looking to an energetic murderer.

Samuel tapped the door. He saw the wood stand aside, with Amily behind. She saw him pass, without raising too sight.

\- ¿How are you today?- He asked.

\- Busy- She murmured, with a cup of coffee in her left hand.

\- Oh... ¿Do you want me to go now?

\- Meh- She arched shoulders- I'm in my free time anyway...

He saw something on a table, which forced him to approach.

\- Wao- He muttered, peering, crouch.

Everything show that was what had her so busy. She was making a model of a Gothic cathedral to almost one meter high, extremely detailed, beautiful, handmade, stick by stick, it looked fascinating even though it was half. The workspace was covered with different types of adhesives, instruments, materials, templates with drawings.

\- ¿Are you doing this?- Samuel smiled- ¡It is precious! ¡And even that is still half! ¡Wao!

\- Thank you- She approached.

\- I do not recognize...

\- It would be a problem if you recognize it... Because it is invented. It is an order. You touch it and I'll break your fingers.

Drake laughed softly. She was able to turn violent by a model. Lovely.

\- Just a moment- He noticed something- Yesterday you were not doing this...

\- ¿So?

\- ¿Have you done half model of a meter high, only today?

\- Yes ¿So?

\- Aly… Is a lot of work...- He straightened.

\- I like making models. And I get paid extra if I do it ahead of time- She approached him a smoky cup- ¿Coffee?

He stilled. After two insistent months, It was the first time she offered something voluntarily, besides a seat. He did not know that he had come so far with her, and he was elated by that.

\- Thank you- Samuel smiled gently, without sink his eyes in her.


	8. Chapter 8

After another month between virtual chats and face to face, Sir Anthropologist entered the blog, ready to face all the difficulties and get to her. Saw Amily was connected.

\- Hello my cotton ¿How are you today?- Samuel asked.

He scared a moment to read the "Bad" that Aliza had answer to him.

\- ¿What's happening to you?- He asked.

\- A panic attack.

\- Sorry honey. ¿What's causing you?

\- Tomorrow.

\- ¿What happens tomorrow?

\- Business meeting with the idiots of the basilica, in party format. I do not want to go… I don't know anyone… ¿Why not let me do my work in peace?

\- I hate when that happens.

\- I hate more.

\- If is a party ¿Can you take companion?

\- I suppose…

\- ¿Do you want me to accompany you? And before you say "Ajjjj" let me explain why.

\- Ajjj... Why?

\- Although I don't like you too much, at least you know me. ¿Do not you think appropriate that I be with you if you feel too saturated? You may need to escape from there and can't do it alone. I will not do anything, I promise, you know that, but maybe if I'm around, you have a little less anxiety.

A moment of pause was established in the chat. He knew Aliza was thinking.

\- I hate when you do that- She wrote.

\- ¿What thing?

\- Be right.

\- I do it for you, and you know it.

\- ¿Do you have a car?- She ignored the compliment without even seeing it.

\- It's a mess, but it works ¿Why?

\- Because I prefer to go by car to walk there. I do not like to walk down the street.

\- ¿Did you have phobia outside, honey?

\- No- She returned to ignore- The exterior is nice, when there are no people.

\- ¿Did you have a phobia of people?

\- I have phobia of what people can do to me. I have a fear of the way they look at me and judge me. I have a fear of being laughed at me. I have a fear that they do everything for try to fix me. You don't. If people were like you, I would not have my problems.

Samuel was reading that, sad. Although it was hard to her to talk about her emotions, she seemed to write fairly well. He remembered what she had told him "I speak for the fingers."

\- I know, cute... People sometimes suck- He tried to answer.

\- For you it will "sometimes"... For me it is "almost always"...

\- ¿What time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?

\- I don't decided to go yet, Sam.

\- I'll be by your side…

\- Ajjj... At half past seven. P.M. Obviously.

\- ¿Formal?

-Yes.

\- I'd tell you to wear pretty, but you already are.

\- ¿Sarcasm?

\- No.

\- Thanks, I guess.

Seven and a half, accurate, timed. Samuel gently knocked on the door. For her punctuality was everything.

Amily opened, stared him for a moment, with the freedom that his company generated to her. Drake smiled, watching her. She wore a dark blue pants, almost like a dress, and a slightly clearer blouse, loose. Her rings seemed to come from her curls slightly more affluent, her face almost no makeup, as always. Her round glasses. It was a mixture of serious style, elegance and simplicity. Her papery skin stood with her dark outfit, almost looked whiter than before. She was beautiful.

She watched his black suit, impeccable. Clean-shaven, perfumed.

\- Emmm...- Aliza thought- Nice suit...

\- Thank you. You look lovely.

\- ¿Was a good compliment? I know I have to compliment many people today, I have been practicing.

\- Of course, do not worry.

\- No… no…- She thought- Wrong. First, courtesy greeting, after the compliment. Good Night Mr. Drake.

\- Good Night Miss Amily- He shook the hand she had spread- Although I was wrong, the gentleman greets the ladies.

\- Ajjj- She sighed- Now my head hurts...

\- Come on- He aside to let her passr- Before we go, before we left. ¿Have you thought about how to introduce myself?

\- Ajjj- She advanced- I knew I forgot something.

\- You can say I'm your bodyguard, so they'll think you're high class- He followed her.

\- It is not believable.

\- ¿Your brother?

\- We do not look alike.

\- ¿Your boyfriend?

\- It is even less credible.

\- ¿Your secretary?

\- It would be more credible than I was your secretary.

\- ¿Your apprentice?

\- Can be- She shook her head thoughtfully.

\- In part I am, I learned a lot in your blog. ¿You know I love your blog?

-I know.

The party was formal, boring, simple, like any business party. Aliza was forced to engage exhausting talks with people who don't know, shake hands, pretending into death, meet people who knew her a little. And that people were the worst. They knew she was reluctant to those sites, but believing falsely that being there would do good for her, they did not doubt to give her pats of praise, hugs and do everything possible to approach her. Contrary to what she wanted.

Luckily Samuel seemed to help her focus on other things, or intervene with epic lies.

But sometimes, someone wanted to talk about business alone, with her, so he was away. That had happened in the last five minutes, and Drake had lost her in the crowd.

¿How shits could have lost her? She was great in many ways and whiter than a snowman ¿How shits not seen her among so much black suit?


	9. Chapter 9

Samuel search her in the remote areas and he paled a little when he found her. In one of the less crowded aisles, he could see Amily barricaded against the wallpaper wall, with a specific look, the looks to be in neutral. And attached to her, a man, much older, fat, almost hairless, rubbing her thigh with his hand and very obvious interests.

The anger began to possess him. He walked quickly, trying to hold his wishes to turning back in Panama prison mode and smash his face to disfigure him.

\- ¡Hey!- Samuel pulled him back a little, although the fat was difficult to move- ¿What do you think you do? ¡Leave her alone!

\- Oh... ¿What are you?- He smiled, passing his arm around her waist- ¿The boyfriend? Go away boy, we're talking business. I told her the things that she would have to me to become the most famous architect of the country. ¿You do not want her to progress in her career?

\- ¿Have to you?- Hissed Drake.

\- You know what they say about the fatties ¿Don't you? The best in bed. I was his boss at the time, she is impossible to convince, so it must be a goddess...

\- Is Asexual, damn filthy bastard.

\- I know... She said that before... She just needs a good night of sex to remove all her foolishness...

\- You…

\- Let me guess- He laugh- You have not been able to have sex with her yet... Pathetic. Look at her, is a frightened chick, she need a man who dominates her. To this kind of chick that excites them...

Fuck if the guy had power and access to lawyers. All blood to Samuel rushed to his head and he crossed a hook on his jaw. The fat man lay like an old door, unconscious.

Next problem. She. She was elsewhere.

\- Aliza- He patted her back slightly- Aly... You just... Move... I'll take you home ¿Yes?

Samuel did not know whether or not to leave her alone. Maybe she needed space, maybe she needed company, but she was too absorbed in her mind as to answer.

Barely he closed the door, her home functioned as emotional refuge. Aliza sat as a soldier, her mind was activated and she began to mourn, hard.

And he still did not know what to do. He sat beside her, not too close.

\- ¿Why did this have to happen to me?- She moaned tearfully- My life is already a shit ¿Why do people have to make it worse? ¡I'm tired! ¿¡Why can not leave me alone!? ¡I don't hurt anyone!

He tried to answer, but she seemed not be over.

\- ¡It's always the same! ¡I'm always the dumb, the slow, the stupid, the virgin, the frigid, the antisocial, the incompetent, the ugly, the abnormal! ¡I just want to be alone! ¡I want the people stop offering me a fucking penis in answer to all! ¿¡How hard is that!? I want to live in peace...

Drake was silent, listening to her cry. Those were things he had done at the time, with other women, and even with Amily the first time he had seen her. Things had not looked so serious but now, they are comparing, weighing. As could weigh a drop. Maybe it was nothing, but precisely, the ocean was made of drops.

\- I'm sorry, Aly- He whispered- Seriously… I want to help you… Just tell me how...

Half a second later, he realized how. Aliza was close enough to hide in his chest, looking for some kind of warm shelter while she is crying. Samuel was overwhelmed. It was the first time she touched him with more than one hand.

He dared to go around gently with both arms, trying not to pass the limits. But that had apparently been positive, within bad situation. She hugged him too, still mourn.

There was something that he knew, Aliza should trust him enough to show, not only so vulnerable, but physically close.

Drake barely moved. He let her cry, to squeeze him all she needed.

\- I'm tired- She murmured in his chest at last- It's... like... As if I had removed my energy...

\- It's because that happened- He whispered- For you, being in that environment, always be exhausting.

\- You're not exhausting... for some strange reason.

\- ¿Does it have something to do, that I love you?

\- I doubt it…

\- ¿Do you want me to stay a while?

\- Mjm- She nodded, closing her eyes.

Samuel remained slightly supported in the couch, feeling her curls tickle his jaw, her warmth. The minutes passed long, he knew Aliza was asleep. Although after fifteen minutes, she started, sitting agitated, away from him as his was poison.

\- Hey, hey, Aly- He tried to calm her- ¿What? ¿What's up? Is me, Sam... Calm…

\- It was a nightmare…- She sighed, looking at her hands- No... No... not again...

\- ¿Again what?

But he soon saw her start to sweat, gazes into nothingness, breathing hard.

\- ¿Aly? ¿What do you have?

\- Panic attack…

\- ¿Can not you stop it?

\- No…

\- ¿I can not help you at all?

\- I do not know- She took her head.

\- Let me try something ¿Yes?

Amily arched shoulders, as if she cared little what he did compared to her panic attack.

He hugged her again, taking her head, resting on his chest, as if he was trying to protect her to something.

\- Breathe with me- He told her, breathing slow- Come on, do not hyperventilate. Breathe and hear my heart, focus on those two things and nothing else.

Samuel felt her hug him, shaking.

\- Breathe...- He whispered- Slow...

Aliza stilled, combining her breath with him, listening to the slow grave and rhythmic sound of his heart, that very slowly they extinguished her panic attack.

\- Thank you- She muttered authentically- Thanks Sam...


	10. Chapter 10

\- Hello Aly- Wrote Sir Anthropologist- ¿How are you today, my little cloud?

\- A little boring… ¿And you?

Samuel smiled. During the week after the party, after the abusive fat and her panic attack, both stoped by him, Aliza had added concern for him. And he loved even more the fact that she asked how he was.

\- Also a little boring. But talking to you will remove all my boredom.

\- Hehe.

"Hehe" Four letters did he look at the screen as if it were a declaration of love.

\- Aly, cute ¿You like video games?- He asked for curiosity.

\- Yes.

\- ¿Seriously?

\- Yes. ¿Why do you ask?

\- Because today I was going to buy a console, you know, to train and beat Elena. If you come with me, I can buy a game you recommend to me and compete a little with you ¿What do you say?

\- I do not know…

\- ¿What if after buying it I invite you to look at buildings?

\- ¿As which? The Cathedral of San Luis I already know it.

\- As the Van Benthuysen-Elms Mansion, the Magnolia Mansion and the Garden District... ¿Do you know them?

He knew the obvious answer. They were colonial buildings, architecturally beautiful and ancient, it was obvious she knew them.

\- Yes- She wrote- But just for photos. I've never been to see them.

\- If you come with me today, I'll take. You can see them face to face, and with me. Say yes… ¿Please?

\- You're too pushy.

\- I know. I love you.

A moment of pause was established. She was thinking.

\- ¿You know I do that because I like to help you?- He Rewrote- And because I love to see how slowly you're improving yourself.

\- Yes, Sam, Yes... we'll go... Just stop being so lapdog.

\- I'm not a lapdog, I only love you.

\- If I recover social skills every time you told me that, now I could lead a continent.

\- You're welcome.

After going to look for her, both went to the store, where, although Amily was not comfortable, at least she did not have to interact with anyone. She only stayed away, leaving him quietly buy the console, while she watching a shelf full of video games.

Shortly after Samuel approached her, standing next.

\- ¿And? ¿What do you suggest?- He asked.

\- Depends you're looking for.

\- Something funny… Come on, you tell me. I will buy more anyway.

\- You told me you liked motorcycles... So- She took one- This.

He watched the game, one about races, with all kinds of vehicles.

\- ¿Do you like racing?- He smiled.

\- In virtual... Yes. Do not you dare accelerate too much with me in the car, because I do not speak to you again.

Samuel laugh loud. He had thought to do exactly that.

\- ¿You were thinking of doing?- She looked at him.

\- I can not lie- He laugh, closing his eyes- Yeah, totally.

\- Moron- She elbowed him, slightly.

\- Come on- He hit her delicately with the game- ¿What else?

\- I dont know- She tried to ignore him.

\- Aly- He pushed her slowly- I will not leave you alone until you choose two more.

\- ¿Two? Ajjj...- She looked at the shelf.

\- You also are going to play.

\- Well, you like to think too- She thought, taking another- This is true to his style, I do not know if you could play the original, years ago.

\- ¿Carmen Sandiego?- Was surprised- ¡Oh my God! ¡I had forgotten that this game existed! ¡By heaven I will have stolen coins to play it!

\- Sutil. It is the new version. Quite new.

\- You are a genious ¿You know?- He looked at her, so in love- ¿You know?

\- I have problems in the field of socialization, in terms of IQ, i'm perfectly.

\- You know- He moved a little closer- ¿Can I kiss your cheek?

\- No.

\- ¿Can I please lightly kiss your cheek?

\- Lightly- She leered.

He bent down imperceptibly, to give to her a long kiss in her warm, soft and smooth cheek.

\- You said lightly- She looked at him once released.

\- Not my fault, you're like a marshmallow... I love marshmallows...

\- I do not like them- She accommodated their huge lenses.

\- I know, my little bubble. The only thing sweet you eat must have chocolate.

Aliza denied. That man remembered everything.

The Garden District and the mansions were places that abstracted her completely. She did not need a tour guide or brochure, she knew everything there, but that did not stop she to stay hours looking at everything. And Drake was looking at her. He liked to see her concentrated in her deep architectural interest, studying some other angle, or drawing among her papers for some idea that had escaped between her mind, to resume some design, some style.

\- ¿Do you think I should go to a psychologist?- She asked, without warning, drawing.

\- It can be good, yes...- He thought- Maybe can help you with things I do not know...

\- But…- She paused, looking construction- I'd be anxious to talk to a psychologist.

\- ¿Do you want me to accompany you?

\- No- She redrew- It's time to me, start to take responsibility for my brain. Thank you anyway.

\- It's good to have that mentality, Aly- Gently he rubbed her arm.

\- Well... It's a new mentality. Positive mentality. I do not use for years.

\- ¿Why not?

\- Because the depressive people don't have no positive mentality, obviously. Otherwise, it would not be depression.

\- Beautiful- He bring closer, a little worriedly- ¿Do you have depression? ¿Why did you not tell me?

\- I had depression. Had. I do not have. I did not tell you because my obvious Asperger. I would not tell a stranger that I have depression. I would not told you at the time.

\- I do not understand… ¿Did you had depression when we met?

\- Yes.

\- ¿Do you have depression now?

\- No.

\- That's a relief- Samuel sighed- It is very difficult to get out of a depression. ¿What treatment did you take?

\- Any- Amily gently closed her sketchbook- Well, yes, one...

\- ¿Which?

\- You guess.

Aliza gently patted the wide arm of Samuel. He flashed a wide smile. She was making him clear he had helped to come out of her depression. He was healing stuff that he did not want to know she had. For a moment he felt like a huge guardian angel, proud of himself and incredibly happy for her.


	11. Chapter 11

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"When they stopped to contemplate buildings, it was already and the sky had turned black and cloudy, with timid drops splattering for the place./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The water began to fall increasingly strong on the whole trip back Aliza home, to be a storm of a film when he parked his car near the door./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Samuel had thought in trying to put the car on the sidewalk, to the lady getting wet as little as possible, but she stopped him./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- Turn off the engine ¿You want?- She asked./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Samuel turned it off, standing still, both inside the car./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"They could hear the angry drops crashing into each metal surface of the car, wringing swiftly through the windshield and windows, and even against the pavement began to be covered with water./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"It was one of those torrential storms caused to fear./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The sky was black, the water looked like endless ribborns all around, spattering, creating puddles as much as possible, and a phenomenon of lights in the sky, flickering arrows, then they brought their powerful sound concert, coming into the depths of the soul./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"And even a climate so epically worrying, Drake saw her look at the lights, enjoy the sounds. He leaned against the seat back, watching the women in the same way she watch the climate./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- ¿Do you like storms?- He muttered./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- Mjm- She nodded- Everyone seems equally fragile and defenseless against a storm. It makes me feel a little less... inept./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"After a mighty thunder, all the lights went out in all directions. The houses, streets, everything. Dark painted rain and illuminated by the scourge of nature. A small light on the roof of the car was what set them apart from the shadows./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- Suck it, humanity- She smiled./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- Wao- He looked at her, in love- You have a beautiful smile. ¿Why almost you never laugh?/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- Because nothing amuses me- She arched her shoulders./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- ¿Never? ¿Nothing at all?/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- Yes, sometimes… But I'm not good picking jokes.../p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- ¿Is there anything specific causes you laugh?/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- Well…- She thought, before smiling softly- When I see an animal do something dumb, yes... Oh, and sarcasm. Well, I never catch them when they go to me, what is absurdly obvious, but when I do, or see others do it. It's funny to see that people do not realize when they treat them like fools./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- ¿Seriously?/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- You tell me- She just smiled./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- Oohhh- He understood- Scamp.../p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Aliza started laughing. Samuel found her laughter was adorably tender, extremely delicate. Her eyes narrowed to a couple of lines and her cheekbones were lit like a pair of suns. Her whole face was sweetened and beautified in an almost illogically way./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- Permission to invasive contact- He asked./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- Granted- She smiled./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Drake approached, put his arm around her neck, bringing her head and he kissed her tangle of curls./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- I love seeing you laugh- He told- You light up. It makes me happy to see you happy./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- Thank you- She laugh softly./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"And for a half hour, both they were silent, quiet and comfortable, watching the torrential rain that slowly pulled away, and the surge of electricity returning to the houses./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"If that had been the end of the day, it was very good./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"It was the second week that Amily went to a psychologist. Luckily she had found a profesional according to her condition, correct, friendly and minimally invasive, with extensive experience treating patients with Asperger's. And in those days he had managed to give her very valid advice to improve her. Of course, he was not giving the "cure", especially since there was no cure, and because she did not need it. As the professional had told her "You are superior to others, in a thousand things, but your little flaws, unfortunately, they are the most obvious in this society. I will help you not to lower your superior skills, or give powers do not have. My tips are focused to take those things are not going so well in you. My tips are not the cure, they are tools, they are not to fix you, but to improve your skills. "/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"And now she was facing a task that the psychologist had given her. In Drake's house. First difficulty, because it was not her comfortable space. She should be there, to get used to leave her protective shell./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"In addition, Samuel wanted to take her to do something that also don't gave her peace of mind./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- I do not want to go…- Aliza complained./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- Aly... is good for you.../p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- That does not prevent not want to go.../p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- ¿Remember what said your psychologist? "Not for fix you..."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- "It's to improve your skills"- She snorted- I know.../p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- And Elena would give very excited to see you, even a couple of minutes... It's her birthday, cute, and she is pregnant. If you hug gher, that would be the best gift of the day./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- You're annoying.../p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- It's because I love you- He smiled nearby./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"She snorted. He was very insistent on that./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Elena's birthday was at home, and luckily it did not involve anyone but his family./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Aliza hoped that both brothers got together to talk, in order to get close to Fisher./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- Elena…- She murmured, looking at the floor./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- Tell me, Aly- She smiled./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- Happy Birthday- She looked at her, trying to remember the advice./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"- Thank you…/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Amily quickly squeezed her into a tight hug, that being so large in size, left the small Fisher wrapped. She squeezed slightly, trying to last long enough to not be uncomfortable./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"She released her. Fisher was excited, because she did not give hugs to anyone. It was a priceless gift./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Samuel had seen all and he stood talking to her brother, happy. But between conversations, he was lost in time. When he realized, Elena had been included to talk and he had spent more than an hour. He got scared. Aliza was not there. He had not ever seen. He ask, but neither had seen. Terrified he left home, he got into his car and he drove like crazy to the home of Aliza./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"He knock the door, looked the wood slowly opened, with Amily back. He eased slightly. She was fine./p 


	12. Chapter 12

He came swiftly, almost forgetting the care he had to have with her.

\- ¿Aliza? ¿What the hell?- He breathed a moment- ¿You left?

\- You were too busy with Nathan, I hinder.

\- ¿Why did not you tell me you were going? ¡Your almost scared until killed me!

She practically ignored him, as if his concern was an unimportant nonsense. She started to turn, but he stopped her.

\- ¡Aly!- He took her arm- ¡Do not ignore me! ¡And never do not that to leave me!

\- ¿What do you care?- She muttered.

\- ¡I'm in love with you! ¿Remember?

\- That will not change anything, get over it- She looked into his eyes, as rarely did- Get over.

\- ¿What?

\- That you're in love with me not going to do that I should act like something different. And even so ¿What It does matter? I'm not worth it. I'm ugly, abnormal, and I could not give your precious sex even if I wanted…

\- ¿What's wrong with you?- He took her hands- Aly… ¿Do you think I care? To me, you're much more than what you see on the outside, I have already told you. And sex, if you want, does not happen.

\- You're normal man…- She removed her hands- It has to happen to you.

\- Aly…

\- Go Samuel- She denied, tired- Stop trying to get gold where there is not… I appreciate your effort, really, but you can not take anything else from me. Go get yourself a woman less… broken.

Samuel watched her walk slowly and sit on the couch. He approached, kneeling on the floor, very close.

\- ¿Why do you want me to go?- He asked, watching her.

\- Why I do not want to suffer both…

\- ¿Why we would suffer?

\- God- She rubbed her forehead.

He knew he was saturating her, but he needed to get the truth.

\- Aly… I know you is very difficult, but take your time, tries to explain… Is me, you know I understand…

\- I know… Always you. Who comes to help, who make questions, who are trying to improve myself. I do not. I do not give more than fatigue. I feel… helpless. I can not take my own life… You're suffering now, me too. I do not want that…

\- I'm just suffering because you want to get me away from you, pretty.

For a second, thought cross the Drake's mind ¿Since when she cared so much for him? Before to Amily not seem to care ¿What had changed now?

His mind remembered her smile, her new closeness. His brain understood.

\- Aly… God- He took her hands- ¿Do you feel something about me? ¿I like you?

She lowered her face, starting to sob as she nodded.

Samuel's heart was filled with love and was broken simultaneously. He knew that was happening, Aliza was trying to give words to something she could not. She was full of concern, fear, anguish, anxiety, love, frustration, and all together was stuck in her mind.

He sat beside and hugged her, feeling as she cried imperceptibly on his chest.

\- It's okay beautiful…- Whispered Samuel- Calm. I know you want to say so many things but you do not know how. Do not worry. We take time, but slowly ¿Yes?

\- ¿You will not… go?- She murmured, sad.

\- I did not leave you before, when you hated me. Much less I'll go now, that i like you. ¿You know? This can be very mechanical but… I ask things of yes and no, so it is easier to you answer ¿Okay?

\- Ok- She was separated a little.

\- ¿Really, deep within you, you want me to go?

\- No… I want you to stay…

\- ¿Are you afraid that I go away someday?

\- It's inevitable… Yes- She leaned on his shoulder.

\- I disagree… ¿I like you a little or a lot?

\- A lot.

\- ¿You love me?

\- Yes…

\- My snowflake- He kissed her head, happy- ¿I give you anxiety?

\- No. It has long time you not giving me anxiety. I'm comfortable with you. I love you in part by that.

\- ¿Do you want me… to be your boyfriend?

\- Yes, but I'm worried which it involves- She looked at him.

\- Which involves no matter now- He put an arm around her.

\- Even if I have a tendency to be demisexual, will not make that right now I want to sleep with you. It can take months for that.

\- That we will discuss it at the time. I'm not with you because I want sex, you understand. I know it's not your issue, I know you are so interested in that as I am interested as advanced chemistry. We will work together to make it work, step by step, day by day. Not rush. Love is expressed in a thousand ways besides sex…

He looked at her. She was staring off somewhere, thinking like a train at full speed. Something else had between lips would not go so easy.

\- Think that you are going to write that you have in mind- He whispered- Imagine that you have written and and you only have to read it aloud.

She closed her eyes, but looked uneasy, denying, as if there would agree.

\- ¿Why is it so hard that idea?- Drake asked.

\- Because it is not an idea…- She looked at the floor- It's… a request…

\- ¿Do you want ask me something?

\- Mjm- She nodded- But I do not know how. I am ashamed.

\- ¿Is a kiss?

Amily looked frightened, as if he had read her mind.

\- You're shy, Aly- He smiled- It's the kind of thing that gives you shame you ask. Come here…

She came, to kiss his lips, very shyly. And beyond that Samuel had all worldly desires to devour her mouth, he restrained himself. Not push. She dictate as far.

They were only soft kisses, without rummaging tongues, without thirst to inspect the interior. Only lips touched, soft, long, but with love, snuggling, hugging each other.

\- I love you, Aly…- He kissed her cheek, her cheekbones.

\- And I love you, Samy…- She smiled.

To Samuel did not care the fact that their relationship may take more work than other women. She was worth it. Her talks, her kindness, her way slowly got used to him, everything worth. And he did not care if take months or years to making love with her, or even if never happened. Only he wanted to see her calm, free, sure with him, there not would be attempts to fix her or force her. He would be her anchor, her lighthouse. And in return he would an intelligent woman who never leave him, who looked after him, that made him feel extremely happy.

The End

* The Asperger, as Asexuality, are conditions which can vary greatly over time. They can going closer to "normal" through psychological therapies, or even reduced to almost nothing being in contact with people who provide positive support. They can be complicated and be an impediment should be with toxic people or in cases of extreme stress. Anyway, both depend on the person who suffers and whether or not you want to improve. Living with Asperger is not an impediment to a full life. Being a couple Asexual does not prevent a healthy and loving relationship. Both bring obstacles, but as they are concerned, first, as human beings, and not as phenomena, these will be the least of the problems. Tolerance, respect and patience, they are the key to a happy life. *


End file.
